


Райская жизнь

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anatomy, Bottom Dante, Demons, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Devil May Cry 3, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Райской она была только по мнению Данте.





	Райская жизнь

Первой мыслью Вергилия было самое что ни на есть паническое бегство — бегство от ответственности, собственного поражения и всерьез настроенного Данте. Боль его не страшила, а вот бытовые мелочи, совместная жизнь и необходимость каждую секунду существования заботиться о ком-либо вгоняли Верга в апатию. В его планах, когда он поддался сумбурному предложению Данте о «поцелуе для брата», не оставалось места для возможных последствий.

Они целовались с упоением, сплетаясь языками и телами; двигались, соблюдая одним небесам известный ритм; трахались так яростно и дико, будто готовились через пару часов умирать и желали наверстать все упущенное за эти годы. Преувеличенная покорность брата лишь сильнее заводила Вергилия, заставляла действовать грубее и жестче, пальцами крепко сжимать гладкие упругие бедра, прорывающимися сквозь человеческий облик когтями царапать нежную кожу, кусать и оставлять засосы — он стремился запечатлеть как можно больше меток на том, кого считал только своим.

Данте кричал, стонал, всхлипывал; цеплялся за плечи Вергилия так, как утопающий цепляется за спасательный круг; двигался ему навстречу и в тот же миг старался убежать — а Вергилий ловил его, падающего в бездну, и возвращал к себе. Возвращал свое давно потерянное сокровище и любил его так крепко, как не любил никого и никогда.

Тем мучительнее для него было осознание сделанного, тем больнее оказалось направлять в грудь брату меч и приказывать отступать — _сейчас или никогда, Данте._ Тем страшнее ему казалось падение в Ад, а мысли о том, что другой встречи уже не будет, заставляли сомневаться в собственном решении.

Когда Вергилий наконец проснулся, какое-то время он не мог поверить своим глазам. Данте стоял подле его убогой кровати и улыбался нежно и светло. Их пальцы переплетались, свет лился сквозь разбитые и наспех зашторенные окна, и все вокруг казалось обманчиво-нечетким, будто морок или наведенный сон.

— Больше не уходи, ладно? — то ли попросил, то ли приказал ему Данте и прижался лбом к тыльной стороне его ладони. — Ты заставил меня поволноваться. И не только меня.

— Не только тебя? — хрипло переспросил Вергилий, пытаясь вспомнить, кому еще оказался дорог.

Данте свободной рукой указал на свой плоский живот с четко прослеживающимися линиями пресса, рассеченный тонкой полосой шрама (напоминание о пробуждении силы), и едва заметно усмехнулся.

— Будущему ребенку нужна полноценная семья, Вергилий. Кому, как ни тебе, понимать это?

И вот именно в этот момент Вергилий захотел сбежать — сбежать как можно дальше.


End file.
